DC Movies Cinematic Universe
The DC Movies Cinematic Universe consits of a bunch of Franchises directed by JJ Abrams,Zach Snyder,Christopher Nolan,Wes Anderson and many others.The first film The Dark Knight started production in March 2013 and realesed for December 2016.There will be JL movies and every Main hero will get their own individual movies.Each movies ending will have something to link up to each other but they will be post credit scenes. Batman Franchise #The Dark Knight-Mr Freeze and Firefly #The Dark Knight Falls-Two-Face,The Riddler,OMAC #The Dark Knight Returns-Two-Face,The Riddler,OMAC Superman Franchise # Last Son of Krypton-General Zod #Man of Steel-Lex Luthor,Metallo and Parasite #Man of Tommorow-Brainiac Wonder Woman Franchise #Wonder Woman-Chetah,Multiple Man #Wonder Woman:Trinity War-Felix Faust #War of Amazon-Hades,Ares and Circe Flash Franchise #The Flash-Mirror Master and Captain Cold #The Scarlet Speedster-Gorilla Grodd #Worlds Fastest-Zoom Green Arrow Franchise #Green Arrow-Edward Fyers #Emerald Archer-Drakon and Brick #War of the Archer-Count Vertigo,Deathstroke and Merlyn Green Lantern Franchise #Green Lantern-Krona #Red Rage-Red Lantern Corps #Rise of the Third Army-Sinestro Corps and Arkillo Aquaman Franchise #Aquaman-Siren and The Eel #Beneath the Sea-Oceanmaster #Dark Waters-Black Manta Justice League Franchise #Justice League-Darksied #Justice League II-White Martians # Justice League: Earths Last Defence-Vandal Savage,Lex Luthor,Sinestro and the injustice league (every villain from the first film except from Aquaman,Green Arrow,Wonder Woman and Green Lantern) Films based on Teams *Teen Titans *Suicide Squad *Secret Six *Justice Society of America *Green Lantern Corps *Birds of Prey *Young Justice *Speedsters *Trinity *Doom Patrol *Batman Forever (The Batman Family) *Metal Men *The Marvel Family *Watchmen *The Outsiders Cast Batman Franchise *Jim Sturgess as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Ryan Kelley as Dick Grayson/Nightwing *Logan Lerman as Tim Drake/Red Robin *Bryce Dallas Howard as Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Micheal Fassbender as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Sam Rockwell as The Riddler *Tom Kane as OMAC *Ron Perlman as Victor Fries/Mr Freeze *Andrew Garfield as Garfield Lynns/Firefly *Crispin Glover as Jack Napier/The Joker *Rob Schnieder as Oswald Chesterfield Coppelbot III/The Penguin *Roman Simois as Black Mask *James Cromwell as Alfred Pennyworth *Denis Leary as Commissioner James Gordon *Denzel Washington as Lucius Fox *Michael Madsen as Harvey Bullock *Zoe Saldana as Amanda Waller *Chandler Riggs as Young Bruce Wayne *Jim Caviezel as Thomas Wayne *Madeleine Stowe as Martha Wayne Superman Franchise *Matt Bomer as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Rachel Mcadams as Lois Lane *Brendan Meyer as Jimmy Olsen *Ed Harris as Perry White *Amy Adams as Cat Grant *Richard Schmiff as Proffesor Emil Hamilton *Jon Hamm as Lex Luthor *Micheal Shannon as Dru-Zod II *Russel Crowe as Jor-El *Hugo Weaving as Brainiac *Diane Lane and Kevin Costner as Jonothan and Martha Kent *Thommas Dekker as Con-El/Conner Kent/Superboy *TBA as Supergirl Wonder Woman Franchise *TBA The Flash Franchise *Chris Pine as Barry Allen/The Flash *Mila Kunis as Iris West *Guy Pearce as Mirror Master *Bradley Cooper as Leonard Snart/Captain Cold *Viggo Mortensen as Henry Allen *Cate Blanchett as Nora Allen *Jeff Bridges as Jay Garrick *Jake Short as Wally West/Kid Flash Green Lantern Franchise *James Marsden as Hal Jordon/Green Lantern *Blake Lively as Carol Ferris *Idris Elba as John Stewart/Green Lantern *Bradley Cooper as Guy Gardner *Jaime Bell as Kyle Ranner *Hugo Weaving as Thall Sinestro *Geoffrey Rush as the Voice of Tomar-Re *Micheal Clarke Duncan as the Voice of Kilowog *Temura Morrison as Abin Sur Green Arrow Franchise *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Josh Hutcherson as Roy Harper/Speedy *Daniel Day Lewis as Count Werner Vertigo *Jesse Einsberg as Terry Burns *Zach Galifianakis as Mack Morgan *Jake Gyllenhaal as James Cameron Aquaman Franchise *Ryan Gosling as King Orin-Arthur Curry-Aquaman *Benedict Cumberbatch as Prince Orm/Oceanmaster *Michael Jai White as Black Manta *Robbie Amell as Garth/Tempest *Christoph Waltz as Tom Curry *Lee Thompson Young as Kaldur"ahm/Aqualad *Eva Mendes as Queen Mera Television G.O.T.H.A.M G.O.T.H.A.M is a tv show about the early years of Batman it shall star Armie Harmmer Timeline *The Dark Knight *Last Son of Krypton (2016) *Wonder Woman (2016 film) *The Flash (2016) *Green Arrow *Aquaman *Justice League Part 2 *The Dark Knight Falls * Photos Batman * *Superman *Wonder Woman *The Flash *Green Arrow *Green Lantern *Aquaman *Nightwing *Red Robin *Red Arrow Category:DC Movies Cinematic Universe